Reaper's Boredum
by Reaper On A Mission
Summary: When Reaper gets bored at mad at her game. This is what happens. Pokemon is in it too. ASH DIES!!


Reaper's boredum:  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Snowboard Kids 2 or Pokemon, I could own them someday though :)  
  
WARNING: I hate the pokemon show I love the games. In the first movie they saw mewtwo was a clone in red and blue they say his mew's son. I go by the game not the movie and I think mew is a girl. Anyone who wan'ts to argue with me review me with your e-mail and I'll write you.  
  
Also: MAJOR Mewtwo ooc-ness.  
  
One fine lovely great day Reaper on A Mission, or Reaper, played Pokemon Silver. She was pissed because her mew was being a little bitch and wasn't growing. Soooo Reaper uhhh used her magical powers and combined Snowboard Kids 2 and Pokemon.  
  
Slash looked around confused and watched as a pikachu ran up to him. Soon he screamed,"AHHHH ITS GUNNA EAT ME!!!!" then hd behind Jam. A near by raichu came and beat the shit outta the pikachu and a pichu near by laughed. (AN: I love raichu + pichu, but i hate pikachu with my heart and soul ^_^) Wendy looked around and said,"I think we've stumbled into a new demension!" "Yup!" a voice said, a girl with long blue hair, perwinkle eyes, wearing a cloak, with a sickle said. They all stared then Nancy said,"Who are you?" The girl turned and smiled,"I'm Reaper On A Mission, the author, but please call me Reaper. I brought you all hear because I'm uhhh bored." Everyone stared at hear as a mew flew by stop and hugged the girl. "So you brought us hear for nooo reason what so ever?"Jam asked. "Pretty much yes," Reaper smiled. Everyone went sd with huge sweatdrops when they realized Linda was gone. "Oh no!" yelped Nancy,"Where's Linda???" Reaper shrugged then mewtwo came out of no where and said,"Knowing Reaper, she's making out with Damion somewhere," Mewtwo turned to Mew and said,"Mom I finished cleaning me room, can Raichu and I please go take over the world now?" Mew looked deep in thought and said," Mew mmeewww mew memew mew mew meeeww meww mew mew (Sure sweetie but be sure to be home by dinner)." "Thank mom ^_^," Mewtwo said and flew off with Raichu on his back.  
  
Linda and Damion are making out somewhere..  
  
Slash thought for a moment and said,"Isn't Mewtwo a genetic clone of Mew?" Reaper laughed,"Nahh not in the gameboy version, red and blue, they saw Mew gave birth we named the baby Mewtwo. Then they screwed with his geneic code." Everyone,"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Somewhere else Ash,Brock,Misty,Jesse,James, and the whole stupid cast OF THE FUCKING SHOW! That ruined the game are burning over a fucking fire and the rope breaks and THEY DIE!!! DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS!!! YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!! (AN: Mew: Your doing it again Reaper. Reaper: They only thing the show did right was the mew on a windmill scene that was kawaii! Mew: Yes. I do know that) Ash dies the worst because he gives a bad horrible name to Red.  
  
"So where pretty much stuck here till your not bored," said Jam. Reaper and Grim (her mew) nod,"Yup until me and Grim are happy you can't go." Reaper lifts up her hand and soon all the pokemon there and the Snowboard Kids *disincluding Linda and Damion who are getting down and dirty =)* start to dance. Every dancer *but Jam*: o.O; O.o; Reaper grined proudly at her work and Grim just giggled. Soon Mewtwo, or Evil was his nickname, came back with Raichu, no nickname, and said,"First I destroyed the cast of the show then took over the world." Grim looked prouldly at her son then said," Meeewww meww meemeewww mew mmew meeww mew mmeeww mew mmeeww (Good job son now go home and wash the dishes)." "Buttt mooooommmmmm,"Evil whined like a little kid. "MEW! (NOW!)," Grim yelled. Evil fly off unhappily to go wash the dishes. "This makes no sense," Tommy said with food in his mouth. "What is gods name are you eating now?"Coach(AN:The penguin) asked. "This thing I found on the ground." They all looked horrified of what was left of the passed out pikachu from earlier. They all run to the nearest place they can get to puke..  
  
Linda and Damion still making out o.O; Linda: Do you think we should go find they others? Damion: *thinks* Nahh. Linda: Ok! *the 2 start to make out again.*  
  
"THIS IS FUCKED UP AND I WANT FUCKING OUTTA HERE!!!!,"screamed Slash. Reaper blinked then sniffed,"You don't have to yell at meeeeeeeee *sobs*" "Now look what you've done Slash you asshole," Jam said. After about 2000000000000000 insults Slash and Jam get into a fist fight. Grim,who is rolling on the ground with laughter, sends a psychic which hits a tree.  
  
Ash and his friends are repeativly dieing over and over again with trainers,Lance,Red, and Blue in the back laughing really hard.  
  
Linda and Damion... Uhhh nuff said k.  
  
Grim Reaper: I'm reaping innocent souls! Grim: I'm Reaper's mew! Reaper: I'm the, ever cute, author.  
  
  
  
Jam woke up really fast got out of bed and said,"I knew Pizza Rolls and Pokemon don't mix." and walked to the bath room.  
  
The End  
  
Author's notes: Really stupid. It's Jam's dream!!! This was a result of fanfics, Wild Cheery Pepsi, and Pokemon. Umm hope you enjoyed reading.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! 


End file.
